Mean
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: Kaimi is weak and Vikings should never be weak. Hiccup was gotten strong and got his girl. Kaimi has a crush on a Viking boy, this one boy, for many reasons, but one stood out far more than the others, he was never mean to her.


**Hola! request for tinywhitedragon... I don't own HTTYD!**

* * *

Kaimi sighed as she watched Tuffnut, he was so beautiful to her. He was a true viking, strong and she wasn't. Kaimi picked up the basket of fish for her brother's dragon Hookfang. She admired the boy, for many reasons, but one stood out far more than the others, he was never mean to her. Kaimi was always weak, like Hiccup, but now she was alone, Hiccup manned up and got his girl. Snoutlout always complained about it to her, which was the only time he ever talked to her.

She walked up the hill, and half way up she started to get out of breath. Her vision blurred and her knees shook.

"Here let me" Tuffnut's voice said to her left and the basket was taken from her grasp, Kaimi blushed lightly, as they walked up the hill to her house. They didn't talk, Tuffnut stopped every so often so she could catch her breath, then started again. It took ten minutes to get there, but it seemed like forever. After Tuffnut gave the fish to the complaining Snoutlout, he walked back to Kaimi.

"Um... thank you" Kaimi said crossing her arms over her flat chest. Tuffnut shrugged and then left.

* * *

The wind blew back my long black hair as I sat on the leadge. I watched the ocean as it danced under the full moon, my thoughts pluged with Tuffnut. Shivering slightly I wrapped my bare arms around my small frame, but I didn't leave.

"It's late" a voice came from behind me and I smiled thinking "then why are you here?"

It was a question, but I wouldn't ask it, because I knew he would leave. The warm body sat down next to me, and I glanced at him. He was even more beautiful up close.

I shivered again as I looked out, hearing rustleing to me left, then the warmth of a vest graced my shoulders. Tuffnut then wrapped an arm around me pulling me into him. My blush was firce as it danced over my face.

"T-t-tuffnut?" I stuttered out, I could feel the smirk as he whispered "can't have the maiden get cold."

'Dear Odin don't let this be a dream' I thought as I looked up at him.

"Kaimi" Tuffnut whispered his rough hand brushing my cheak.

Then he kissed me, it was soft and perfect. I brought my left hand to his chest and pressed back into the kiss. He pulled away and smirked before leaning down to kiss my neck, then he started to suck lightly, sending jolts down my spine. He pulled away again and stood, he smiled then as he held out a hand for me saying "Let's go."

Our hands felt like they were made to fit eachothers, and I blushed.

* * *

I moaned lightly as Tuffnut's tounge moved around my neck, and rubbed his hips roughly on mine. I bit my lip as he moved down, tounge moving to my stomach. Snoutlout snored as he turned in the bed and Tuffnut stoped and I felt his mouth twitched aginst my naval. I arched my back as Tuffnut's tounge circled around my naval, then moved lower. I silently screamed as his tounge moved around my cilt and then into me. I turned my head and moaned into the pilow, moving my hips against Tuffnut.

I groaned as he chuckled and moved back up, he locked his lips with mine and then moved to line up with my enterence. I froze and locked eyes with Tuffnut's, he smiled and jerked his hips. I screamed and Snoutlout turned in his sleep mummering. Tuffnut rocked his hips against me leaning down and kissing me lightly and his hand stroked my hair.

I moved my hips against his and Tuffnut's mouth twitched. I pulled him down and whispered into his ear.

"Move."

The pass was fast and sloppy and I was a mess, screaming and moaning into the pillow. I bucked my hips and pulled Tuffnut closer into me with my legs. My vision blurred as I pulled on his blonde hair, as I came. My walls tightened around his cock and Tuffnut moved faster before he came deep inside me.

Tuffnut moved down to my ear and whispered "I moved Kaimi."

I smiled and Tuffnut pulled out of me before laying down and I curled into him.

* * *

**That's it! I hope ya'll liked it... Don't think this was my best work since I wrote it with many long breaks with it.**


End file.
